Woke Up New
Woke Up New is the ninth song on the album Get Lonely. A music video, directed by Rian Johnson, was made for the song and is viewable on Johnson's Vimeo. Lyrics On the morning when I woke up without you for the first time I felt free and I felt lonely and I felt scared And I began to talk to myself almost immediately Not being used to being the only person there The first time I made coffee for just myself, I made too much of it But I drank it all just cause you hate it when I let things go to waste And I wandered through the house like a little boy lost in the mall And an astronaut could've seen the hunger in my eyes from space And I sang Oh, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do without you? On the morning when I woke up without you for the first time I was cold so I put on a sweater and I turned up the heat And the walls began to close in and I felt so sad and frightened I practically ran from the living room out into the street And the wind began to blow and the trees began to pant And the world in its cold way started coming alive And I stood there like a businessman waiting for the train And I got ready for the future to arrive And I sang Oh, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do without you? Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "A lot of the songs I write are about situations that you're not likely to literally find yourself in. One hopes you can find a figurative use for them, you know, but the whole skeleton costume story, for example, if that happens to you, then you have better things to do with your money than buy records and listen to music. Therapy, jail... But this song is about something that -- I don't even know what I mean by this -- something that I hope everybody has had the pleasure of experiencing. That moment of profound desperation when you think, uh, the precious relationship I had that made me feel whole, uh, is gone, and I won't ever get it back, and this is a song for that moment." -- 2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *"I write a fair number of songs, there's no question about that. But this is sort of like, uh, you know, well, it's sort of like the term 'flesh wound', right. You can say it's only a flesh wound in order to express to somebody that they won't in fact die, right. But a flesh wound can cause you to lose one or all limbs and that's still technically a flesh wound. And then there you are with no arms and no legs saying, you know, people think this is just a flesh wound, fuck these people, I have to be carried from room to room and I don't like it. It's terrible. I remember when I had arms and legs and it was awesome, and now I don't have them, it's bad, I do the best I can without them, and I try to be hopeful every day, but at the same time, whither my arms and legs? It's the same with me and breakup songs, people say, oh, yes, it's a breakup song. Yes, it's a song about a person for whom everything has just now collapsed. Just now. And, and to me that remains a compelling subject always." -- 2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-08-21 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2006-08-21 - Easy Street Records - Queen Anne - Seattle, WA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-11-14 - The DL - AOL Session *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-24 - Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-11-18 - WITS at the Fitzgerald - Minneapolis, MN *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-12 - Handelsbeurs - Gent, Belgium *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-19 - Eyeconik Records and Apparel - Las Cruces, NM *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - KEXP Session - Alaska Junction - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-08-10 - Outside Lands - Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland Videos of this Song *2006-11-14 - The DL - AOL Session *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video